


to degrees I never thought existed

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Two guys, a bed with a strategically located towel, and smut. Please read the tags and consider your kinks and squicks before reading. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to degrees I never thought existed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [would it be my fault (if I could turn you on)?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219127) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



> Given the recent increase in salaries I am reasonably certain that the TBBT characters belong to Kaley, Johnny, and Jim; anyone else who thinks they have some kind of control over the show is kidding himself. Er, themselves.
> 
> For Amber. No Amber, no fic.
> 
> * * *

Raj is all over Stuart the minute he gets in the door. “I’m going crazy,” he complains. “The guys kept looking at me weird at work today. I couldn’t sit down properly.”

Stuart slips his arms around Raj’s waist, sliding one hand down to his ass and running his fingers between Raj’s cheeks, pressing inward to find the base of the plug, which he can feel even through the fairly heavy fabric of Raj’s work pants. “But you kept it in all day.”

“Yes. Except for... you know.”

Two and a half years they’ve been together and Raj still can’t talk about going to the bathroom. It’s one thing they’ve maintained their respective privacy about, even though there’s virtually not an inch of each other’s bodies that they haven’t explored. Stuart just nods at him. “Good.”

“So why have I been wearing this?”

“Because I had an idea, and this will make it easier.” Stuart doesn’t elaborate. “You can go shower, if you want; just put the plug back in when you’re done.”

“You’re such a tease.”

“That’s the point.”

* * *

While Raj showers, Stuart assembles his supplies: copious amounts of lube, as recommended by the internet for this particular activity; the elbow-length teal gloves that sparked the idea in the first place; and massage oil. The idea of what he has planned scares him a little, but he’s spent enough time thinking about it, and he’s pretty sure Raj will be into it. Nonetheless, he’s still going to take his time, work up to the main event. He leaves the gloves and the lube on the nightstand for the moment. He changes out of his work scrubs into a clean set, skipping the underwear and the long-sleeved shirt that he usually wears with them. He turns the lights down low and lights a couple of Raj’s favorite scented candles, then puts one of their instrumental mix playlists on the iPod.

If the rest of the guys knew about their bedroom atmosphere, they’d take a lot of flack. On the other hand, if the rest of the guys knew about _anything_ that they do in the bedroom, apart from Howard’s occasional drunken speculations, games nights would probably be a lot more awkward.

Raj comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, water still beaded in his hair, and gives Stuart a quizzical look.

“Rajesh, nice to see you again.” Stuart holds up the massage oil bottle. “I believe you’re booked in for the full body massage?”

A smile blossoms on Raj’s face. “Yes, thank you, Nurse Bloom.” He’s quick to stretch out on the bed, spreading the towel under his waist and thighs, settling with his head on his folded arms. Stuart sits astride his ass, noting that the round stainless steel base of the plug is in place; it makes Raj squirm a little when Stuart’s weight settles on him.

He starts with the back of Raj’s neck, working at the muscles at his nape that seem to knot up almost constantly, and then works down to Raj’s shoulders. They don’t speak. Raj makes happy little relaxed noises. Stuart occasionally kisses him somewhere convenient that’s not also slick with oil. He deliberately shifts his weight on Raj’s ass from time to time, and each time Raj draws in a deeper breath. By the time Stuart gets halfway down his spine, pushing down with his palms and rubbing out from the center of Raj’s back to the points just before Raj’s tickle reflex kicks in, Raj is attempting to lift his hips and urge Stuart to do something more than just stroke circles over his skin.

“You seem a little tense today, Rajesh,” Stuart says. “Is there something on your mind?”

Raj lets out an exaggerated sigh. “My fiancé’s been sexually tormenting me all day and it’s driving me mad.”

“I see.” Stuart starts working on Raj’s right arm, trailing his fingers down from Raj’s shoulder to his elbow and back again. “Have you asked him what’s going on?”

“Yes, but he won’t tell me.”

“Mmmm. Have you thought that maybe he has a surprise for you and he’s just building up to it?”

“I hope he does,” Raj says, not quite managing to sound grumbly.

“I’m sure it will be worth the wait.” Stuart falls silent and gets back to work.

Raj’s upper body is gleaming softly with the oil not much later. Stuart has relocated to sit beside him, one hand on Raj’s ass to pinch him or lightly smack him every time he wriggles too much, the other hand kneading the back of Raj’s left calf. Raj isn’t moving around too much anymore; Stuart would think he was asleep if it wasn’t for the occasional roll of Raj’s hips down against the towel. He’s still making low sounds of appreciation. Stuart thinks it’s almost time.

“Your massage is almost finished, Rajesh.”

“Oh.” Raj sounds disappointed.

“However... there’s something else I can try to make you feel good, if you’re interested.”

“Yes?”

“Just tell me if it’s not working for you and you want me to stop.”

Raj props himself up on one elbow and turns to look at Stuart. “What exactly are you planning, Nurse Bloom?”

Stuart gives him what he hopes is a suitably severe look. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Raj lets his head flop back to the blanket. “Yes, nurse.”

It’s funny; being Debbie Wolowitz’s home care provider is the least sexy thing in the world, with or without the official title, but when Raj calls him that, it has an entirely different connotation. Which is good, because the last thing he wants to do is associate work with their bedroom.

The first thing to do is to get the plug out of the way. Stuart takes his time about it, turning it slowly as he pulls it free, and Raj lets out a low shuddery moan.

“Better?”

“Now I feel empty.”

“It’s okay.” Stuart gets up, puts the plug on the nightstand, and retrieves the gloves and lube. He sits back down beside Raj, pulling the glove carefully onto his right hand, snapping it against his skin when it reaches his elbow. It’s not quite the elastic zing of latex, but apparently nitrile gloves are better for this, and also not hard to get as a trainee nurse. “I’m going to take care of that for you.”

He puts his bare left palm on Raj’s ass and slips one gloved finger in with zero resistance. Raj responds immediately, arching his ass up, and Stuart pushes him right back down again.

“I guess that’s not enough.”

“Ngh.”

“Tell me, Rajesh, you’re a scientist; how many fingers do you think you can take before you’ll need lube? I can feel you’re pretty stretched–” Stuart twists the one finger inside his lover, eliciting a moan “–but is it enough?”

“Fuck, Stuart–”

“How _many_?”

“Three,” Raj says, panting. “Three, please try three...”

Stuart presses a second finger into him, already calculating the best angle. ( _Bedroom_ physics, he can manage.) “One at a time,” he says soothingly. “Just relax.”

“Yes, nurse.” Raj looks back over his shoulder, giving Stuart a smile that’s amazingly sweet in light of their current position.

Practice has taught Stuart that Raj often asks for more than he can take and, though the entire point of tonight is to test his limits, the second that Raj flinches a little Stuart goes for the lube. He warms it in his palm before letting the thin liquid trickle down between Raj’s cheeks. He spreads it with his gloved fingertips and goes back for more, making lazy circles with his fingers, massaging the reddened rim of Raj’s entrance.

The sounds that Raj is making are incredible and Stuart’s barely started with him.

Three fingers can be harder for the giver than it sounds, but again, he’s had some practice, and Raj opens for him with very little effort. He makes contact with Raj’s prostate and rubs in a vaguely back-and-forth motion; it’s hard to achieve any more precision than that when three fingers are involved.

He keeps stroking Raj’s perineum with his thumb when he can. For one thing, Raj loves it. For another, it helps Stuart gauge just how much more he needs to work on Raj before he can try for his fourth finger. It’s entirely subjective, without any rules to make it clear. He has to go on instinct, like mixing the right shade of paint. Or like anything to do with sex, really.

When he pushes four fingers into Raj, bunched together as closely as possible, that’s when Raj figures out where this is going. Stuart can tell even though Raj doesn’t say anything, because Raj is prone to kicking his feet a little when he’s lost for words, too overwhelmed by _wanting_ to activate his vocal cords.

That’s why he doesn’t bother checking in verbally.

Raj is tighter around his fingers now there are four. Stuart works his fingers in and out, never pulling all the way back. He keeps adding lube until Raj’s skin shines with it. He can remember their first time so clearly; Raj had been begging him for more when he’d barely gotten one finger into him, and gone on pleading the whole time that Stuart was fingering him. It makes his current silence all the more unusual.

As if reading his mind, Raj says, “ _Now_ ,” and all the neediness that usually gets expressed by repetition comes out in that one word.

Stuart pulls almost all the way out of Raj, tucks his thumb in tight against his palm, and adds more lube. Then, constantly monitoring how Raj is reacting, he slowly pushes in, his other hand on Raj’s upper thigh pinning him down. Raj is still tight enough to make Stuart wonder if this will even work, if maybe they should try with something that will require less effort. Like his cock. He’s pretty sure that if he pulled his hand away he could be inside Raj within seconds, and it’s an awfully appealing thought.

But then Raj shivers under him, and Stuart eases in further still, past his knuckles, and Raj lets out a long keening moan. Stuart forgets all about himself and just focuses on the last couple of inches. Raj shudders around his hand; it’s like he’s got his fingers buried in a bolt of silk that happens to be hot and tight and slick.

And then he’s wrist-deep inside Raj, and Raj finds his voice again, moaning Stuart’s name.

“I take it that feels good, Rajesh?” Stuart twists his hand a little and Raj groans and pushes back up against it, encouraging Stuart to do it again. “ _I_ think it does... I think you’ve been wanting this for a while.”

Raj just jerks his hips, quite effectively fucking himself on Stuart’s hand. He’s already beyond coherence again, making sounds that only barely resemble words. Stuart picks out his own name and _fuck_ and _more_ before deciding Raj is still making too much sense and flexing his fingers a little. Raj lapses into wordless moaning, writhing under Stuart’s hands. It’s a powerful turn-on in its own right to know just how big an effect he’s having on Raj.

He puts his free hand on Raj’s lower back, fingers spread, and exerts just enough pressure to hold Raj down. Raj’s skin is dark between his fingers; trying not to upset the rhythm he’s set, Stuart drags his fingernails across Raj’s back. They’re too short to do much but they do leave faint reddish marks, and the best part is that Raj gasps when he does it, disrupting his already hectic breathing. It’s hard to imagine that that simple gesture could have such an effect, but probably everything feels more intense.

“You watch my hands all the time when I’m not touching you, Rajesh. I know you love it when I _do_ touch you... and look at you now.”

Raj only manages an animalistic growl in response, but it’s easy to tell that he agrees, from the way that he rocks up against Stuart’s hand. Stuart twists his fingers again, seeks the little nerve-bundle that drives Raj wild. Finds it and turns his wrist so that the back of his hand rolls across it. Raj whines and Stuart moves again to bring his knuckles into play, bending his fingers enough so that the ridges of his fine bones under the skin drag one by one over Raj’s prostate.

“ _Yes_ ,” Raj says. His body tells the rest of the story: the way that he keeps pushing back against Stuart’s hand means _more_ ; the way that his hands go white-knuckled as they claw into the blankets and whatever else is within reach means he’s getting close to coming.

It doesn’t take long before Raj goes tight around Stuart’s hand just before a full-body shudder ripples through him, and he makes a low sobbing sound, grinding down against the bed. Stuart can imagine the relief of his release, imagine Raj’s cock pulsing trapped between his body and the towel, like the way they’ve both come so many times before with their bodies pressed together.

He withdraws his hand with care, strips off the glove, and sets it aside. He moves up the bed to lie face to face with Raj, who has his head turned to one side, still resting on his folded arms. Raj’s eyes are shut. His hands have loosened their grip, but not by much. When Stuart drapes one arm over Raj’s waist, Raj opens his eyes and a couple of tears streak down his cheeks.

“Did I hurt you?” Stuart immediately assumes.

“No. No. It’s just very intense.” Raj sounds remarkably calm now and Stuart wonders how he’s managing it but then realizes that Raj is just incredibly blissed out.

“Good.”

“Mmmm.” Raj mostly closes his eyes again, just barely peeking at Stuart through his eyelashes. “I could fall asleep like this.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Sticky,” Raj says succinctly.

Stuart laughs. “Good point.”

“Mmmm.” Raj lies still for a long moment and Stuart thinks maybe he’s fallen asleep anyway, but then Raj says, “You’re  still hard.”

“Uh, yeah.” He does have his cock pressed up against Raj’s side and, given how goddamn smooth and soft Raj’s skin is, it would be a miracle if he wasn’t. “So?”

“So you already know I’m open and ready...”

Stuart doesn’t need to be asked twice. He rolls on top of Raj, and it’s ridiculously easy to just push straight into him. Raj lets out a low, “ _Ahhhh_ ,” of satisfaction.

It’s good, and Raj is slick and easy to move in, but there really isn’t a delicate way to say that maybe Raj is a little _too_ easy to fuck. It’s just not quite enough, and Stuart mutters a low, frustrated curse that Raj isn’t supposed to hear.

“Stop,” Raj says. “Back off.”

“Too much?” Stuart moves away immediately.

Raj, incredibly, laughs. “Noooo... the opposite.” He shifts his legs, pressing his thighs together. “Now.”

Getting back in involves a little more work, and Stuart’s hips aren’t at all sure how long he’ll manage with his legs outside Raj’s instead of inside, but his cock soon informs him that he won’t need to manage long. He braces himself on his forearms and ducks his head every so often to kiss the back of Raj’s neck and shoulders.

It’s all slippy-wet and not quite enough friction and not quite enough tightness. All the not quite enoughs should add up to Stuart giving up. But then Raj flexes around him, squeezes him, and suddenly it is enough after all and Stuart inadvertently bites the back of Raj’s neck harder than he’d intended as his orgasm jumps him almost out of nowhere.

* * *

They lie there in silence for a long minute. Then Raj says, “Ow.”

“Too much?”

“You _bit_ me.”

“Oh. That.” Stuart kisses the sore spot. “You surprised me.”

“Not as much as _you_ surprised _me_. God, Stuart, sometimes I forget just how creative you can get.”

Stuart’s smile can only rightly be described as a smug smirk, not that Raj can see it. He eases out of Raj and sits back on his heels, still straddling Raj’s hips, to lift one end of the towel and kind of tuck it over Raj’s ass. “You’re gonna want to, uh, stand up carefully. _Really_ carefully.”

“I don’t think I _can_ stand up.”

He does eventually, of course, and while he showers Stuart tosses the gloves in the trash and the towel in the laundry hamper. He’s keeping himself busy, trying not to let the enormity of what they’ve just done crash down on him. It’s not easy; every time he moves his right hand he can feel the ghostly pressure of Raj’s inner muscles around it.

They trade places, Stuart going to shower while Raj goes out to the kitchen to feed the animals and to call for food delivery of some sort. Stuart’s not surprised that Raj’s brain doesn’t feel up to the task of cooking yet. The incipient anxiety stewing in his brain recedes at that thought; he is, he realizes with surprise, too proud of himself to be worried.

Once he’s dry he pulls clean boxers on and wraps himself in the monogrammed bathrobe that matches Raj’s; they were an engagement gift from Howard and Bernadette, and Bernie keeps hinting that whenever they _do_ get around to getting married, she’d like to know what they’re doing with their surnames, so Stuart has his suspicions about her wedding gift plans.

* * *

They end up cuddling on the couch, not talking much, until the pizza arrives. Something about having food in his mouth makes Raj more talkative.

“So what gave you the idea to do that?” He catches a strand of mozzarella and reels it into his mouth with his tongue.

Stuart shrugs, picking a piece of pepperoni off his slice and eating it. “I was online checking for cheaper nursing supplies and got a little distracted.”

“The gloves,” Raj guesses, and Stuart nods. “How did you know I’d like it?”

“I didn’t _know_ ,” Stuart says. “I made an educated guess based on the fact that you love it when I–” He can feel his face going red and sips his Coke to cover a little. “When I finger you. And when I fuck you. This was just another thing to try and if it didn’t work out then I could’ve stopped any time.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Raj finishes his pizza slice and has the good manners to swallow before he speaks again. “When I realized what you were going to do I was scared but I knew you’d take care of me.”

Stuart sets down his Coke and takes Raj’s hands in his. “Always. I’ll always take care of you.”

“Same here.” Raj kisses him. “Although I don’t think I’ll return that specific gesture. You probably couldn’t take all of this.” He drums his fingers against Stuart’s by way of demonstration.

“Believe me, what you already give me is plenty,” Stuart says, thinking of times spent up against the shower wall with Raj licking into him; times on this very couch straddling Raj’s lap, grinding down against him; even the first time Raj worked just two fingers into him before Stuart came all over them both.

“Any time.” Raj pulls one hand away and extracts another pizza slice from the box, holding it to Stuart’s lips. Stuart bites down delicately. Raj smiles. “You couldn’t have bitten _me_ that lightly?”

“Yeah, well, this way you have a nice mark for Howard to see so he knows exactly where I was when I gave it to you. And maybe he’ll stop asking what we do in bed.”

Raj considers this and then says, “Do you think it’s gonna be too hot for a scarf tomorrow?”

Stuart elbows him, but he’s smiling.


End file.
